Perseverance of Darkness: A HarryGinny Trilogy
by PottnWeas
Summary: Five years have passed since Harry graduated from Hogwarts. He is a well accomplished Auror, but something is missing. Strange dreams lead him back to the night, five years ago, when he confronted Lord Voldermort. The problem is the dreams are not his


**Title: Perseverance of Darkness: A Harry/Ginny Trilogy: **

**Episode I- Impending Doom**

**Summary: **Five years have passed since Harry graduated from Hogwarts. He is a well accomplished Auror, but something is missing. Strange dreams lead him back to the night, five years ago, when he confronted Lord Voldermort. The problem is the dreams are not his alone. Ginny Weasley has been having dreams of her own about that night. Join Harry in a magical trilogy of adventure, love, and bravery as he fights for the future of the wizarding world!

_**Chapter 1: The Dragon's Cave**_

Dagon Alley was filled with the normal hustle and bustle of the day. Witches and Wizards were out shopping throughout the various stores. Aside from the main streets of the alley, there were side streets as well. Many of the side streets and alleyways were dodgy places with the potential for occurring dark magic.

Dragon's Cave was one of those dodgy pubs in the alley where you wouldn't find the average witch or wizard hanging about.

"More frog chips?" asked the waiter to a couple of goblins sitting in the corner.

The goblins didn't respond with words, instead they threw a chip at the waiter. "NO!" they cried.

The waiter said nothing and turned to go check on the other tables. "Damn goblins." he whispered under his breath. He was a hunched back creature with yellow teeth and green skin. A place like this was the only job he could get. "More coffee sir?" he asked the mysterious man with a hooded cloak on.

The man simply shook his head back and forth indicating a no and took another sip. The waiter stared for another second then heard a glass break behind him. He turned to find a small creature running around throwing and smashing things.

"Come here you little brat!" he cried then stopped dead in his tracks as the hooded man grabbed his wrist. "Er---a, yes sir?"

Just then the creature threw a knife and it skimmed right passed where the waiter would have been if the man didn't hold him back. The waiter's mouth dropped open with realization. "Um…a….thank you sir. I best be a…getting back to a…yeah." he said with fear then walked away almost in a run.

The hooded man knew what was coming next as he saw the waiter conversing with the manager of the pub. As expected, the manager came over. "There is really no need for you're _services_ today sir."

"No?" the mystery man said quietly.

The manager paused as if nervous about something then she said, "No actually and its quite disturbing that you..." She paused as the man stood up and took out his wand.

"I think you know exactly why my _services,_ as you call them, are needed here today."

She said nothing as a man entered the pub. "Zen run!" the manager yelled. "It's POTTER!"

The man called Zen opened his eyes in horror as the hooded man ran straight at him, wand raised.

"I don't think so Zen! This is the end of the line." he shouted, then pointed his wand at Zen's neck and slowly pulled off his hood revealing himself.

"If it isn't nosey Potter trying to rid the world of all evil."

Everyone gasped at the sound of Harry's name and silence fell upon the pub.

"Well….where is he Zen?"

Zen laughed then choked as Harry pushed his wand harder into Zen's neck.

"I'll ask you again. WHERE IS HE!"

"You KILLED him remember Potter?" Zen said softly, wide-eyed and fearful.

Harry squinted his eyes,"Oh really? Isn't that what you and the others want me to believe?"

Zen said nothing and whimpered in fear of his life." Please Potter…Eh…Harry..I..."

"SILENCE!" he shouted then backed up a few steps as if to get into position. "I'll deal with the both of you later! Accio Ropa!" Harry cried and a few seconds later a rope flew into the pub through the window.

"Tie!" he commanded and the rope made sure that both Zen and the manager, Lena, were both securely tied up. They were both death eaters loyal to Voldermort. He looked at them both with such anger then pointed his wand and yelled. "Azkaban!"

"NO!" Lena cried then poof they were sent off to the wizard jail Azkaban.

Harry sighed and slid his wand under his cloak and into his pocket. He turned to see the whole place staring at him. A small smirk curled the side of his mouth, and then he pulled up his hood and exited the pub.

**Chapter 2: Department 101: Dark Defense Unit**  
indicates a flashback and/or dream

Harry swung his office door open, which read, Harry J. Potter  
Auror: First Class, and threw his cloak on the chair ending with a loud door slam.

"You killed him remember? You KILLED him..." said the voice of Zen haunting Harry's thoughts as he stared out of his office window.

Did he kill Voldermort? Harry wasn't sure. Yes it was possible, but how come it felt like he wasn't completely gone? He could remember that night three years ago when he Harry set out to defeat the Dark Lord. He was only seventeen then and in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It seemed that his whole life in the wizarding world had led up to that very moment.

"Stay close behind me Hermione" Harry whispered as he and his friends crept up the walkway to the old Riddle house.

"Ouch Neville!" Ginny cried as her foot got stepped on by Neville Longbottom, a fellow seventh year Gryffindor.

" Sor...sorry Ginny."

Harry looked back with a look to remind them to stop acting like children and focus. "Come on you lot! I know he's here! I can feel it!"

Ron turned to speak to Hermione. "Do you think it was a bright idea to come here…alone….you know...without the Order and all?"

Harry put one foot on the front step and turned back to him and said, "No Ron, it wasn't, but we can't turn back now. We've got to surprise him! It's the only way he..." Harry stopped talking to listen. "Hang on?" he said as a chilly breeze swept across his forehead waving his hair to the side revealing his scar.

"Shhh." Hermione whispered and they all held their wands up a little higher. "Be ready for anything." she said with a look of determination on her face.

Just then Harry noticed a leaf fly past him onto the Riddle porch. "Well if it isn't famous Potty POTTER!"

Harry turned to the left and saw a black hooded figure standing in the distance. "Malfoy." Harry said with confidence then turned to face him. "What are YOU doing here?"

Draco took a few steps closer to them and said, "Me? Don't you mean YOU Potty? I myself have business to take care of."  
Ginny stepped forward to everyone's surprise, including Harry's. "DARK business no doubt."

Draco looked maliciously at her. "Shut your mouth little WEASLEY!"

Harry slid over to her for her protection. "So it looks like I'm not the only one with a scar, eh Draco?" Harry said trying to take the focus off of Ginny.

Draco looked taken back a little by this but quickly recovered. "Shut it POTTER! You DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT IT!"

"He knows plenty!" Ron said in defense of Harry.

Harry smiled at Ron as if to say thanks then turned back to Malfoy. "Why don't you roll up your sleeve Malfoy. I bet that death eater scar is still ripe eh?"

Hermione smiled slyly. "Yeah, burns too huh?" She continued on even though the look on his face was one of anger and embarrassment. "It seems to me that he called you here at this very moment. That's your important BUSINESS isn't it Malfoy?"

"SHUT YOUR FILTHY LITTLE MOUTH...MUDBLOOD!" Draco shouted in anger.

Suddenly about a dozen more black hooded figures stood behind Draco in the moonlight. "Goes to show you what you know. Volder..." Draco was silenced by a fist crashing into the side of his face. He fell to the floor in pain as the man who punched him hovered over him.

"How many times do I have to tell you DRACO. Do NOT USE HIS NAME! He is THE DARK LORD!" the man said then kicked his side. "Now GET UP!"

The hooded man then turned to face Harry and the others. "Time to play Potter." Lucious Malfoy said.

Harry looked at Draco as he slowly began to get up. Although many eyes were on him, no eye contact was made from Draco's end. Harry wondered what that was all about. He was brought back to reality by the raising of Lucius's wand. "Accio Ginny!"

Right then and there Ginny slid across the lawn towards Lucius. " Ahhhh HARRRRRYY! NOOOOO!

Suddenly, a knock at the door interrupted Harry's thoughts. Harry quickly turned to his door snapping out of his daydream of the past. "Come in!"

Mr. Weasley opened the door and smiled. "Why hello Harry, how are you feeling today?"

Harry nodded then sat down behind his desk.

"Good day we're having isn't it?" Mr. Weasley said then closed the door with a concerned look on his face. Harry knew this look all too well.

"They want me to stop don't they?" Harry said cutting to the chase.

Mr. Weasley looked down. "It's not my doing Harry, the Ministry thinks you are taking this too far and…."

"And...they believe he's dead." Harry interrupted.

Mr. Weasley nodded. "The Order is on your side Harry; you know that, but..."

Another knock interrupted the two men. "What IS IT!" Harry yelled louder than he intended to.

His secretary, Flora, came in. "Mr. Potter sir, you have a phone call."

"Well, who is IT?" he snapped.

Flora smiled nervously. "It is Emma sir."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, tell her that I am busy!"

She nodded quickly, and then went to close the door when Harry yelled. "And Flora, HOLD ALL MY CALLS!"

Mr. Weasley looked away.

"What?" Harry asked knowing he was being too harsh with her. " I know, I know." he said then shook his head at Emma's phone call." I can't believe she calls me here of all places. She doesn't even know that I am an Auror."

"And why is that Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked with concern.

Harry looked down pretending to check his schedule and said, "Because I have only been dating her for a few months, no need to get her all involved."

"Right." Mr. Weasley said, obviously biting his tongue on the matter. He stood up and headed for the door. Looking back he gave a small smile to Harry and said, " Cheer up Harry and mind what I said."


End file.
